Nightmare
by NShira
Summary: Seseorang yang dulu pernah mengambil nyawa kedua orang tuaku, orang itu kembali lagi kepadaku. Kembali untuk mengambil nyawaku./'Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi manis! Dan saat itu aku tidak akan melepasmu.'/ DLDR!


NIGHTMARE

(REVISI)

.

.

 _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma meminjam karakternya_

 _Genre: Suspense/Mystery_

 _Character: Sakura Haruno_

 _Warning: Gore (walau hanya sedikit, dan mungkin tidak kerasa), typo bertebaran dimana-mana, dan maaf jika suspensenya kurang terasa._

Selamat Membaca Minna!

.

.

* * *

"Jangan! Kumohon jangan! Jangan sakiti kedua orang tuaku." Teriakku takut. Melihat seseorang berjubah dan bertudung hitam sedang memainkan pisau tajamnya ke-kedua orang tuaku. Kulihat pisau itu mengoyak kulit orang tuaku. Aku takut melihat darah yang begitu banyak keluar dari tubuh mereka.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini kepada kedua orang tuaku? Kanapa Hah!? Apa salah mereka?" tangisku semakin pecah saat orang itu tanpa ampun kembali menyayat tubuh kedua orang tuaku menggunakan pisaunya. Jerit pilu dan jerit kesakitan orang tuaku terdengar begitu menyakitkan ditelingaku. Aku hanya bisa menangis dan hanya bisa melihat orang itu menyiksa orang tuaku. Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan orang tuaku. aku terlalu takut dan lemah. Setiap pertanyaan yang kuucap tak sekalipun dijawabnya.

CRRRAAZZZ! CRRRAAZZZ!

Suara pisau yang diarahkan tepat ke jantung kedua orang tuaku begitu keras kudengar. Lama kelamaan suara jerit kesakitan orang tuaku berhenti. Tak kudengar lagi jeritan yang begitu menyayat hatiku. Ku yakin tubuh kedua orang tuaku sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

"TIIDAAAKKK! Otou-san! Oka-san!... Kenapa kau membunuh mereka hah? Apa salah mereka?!" teriakku lagi tetapi percuma. Kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggalkanku sendiri. Dan sekarang orang itu mulai mendekatiku. Semakin dekat.… Semakin dekat… Dan akhirnya orang itu sampai tepat didepanku. Aku memejamkan mataku kuat-kuat. Aku sudah bisa menerima jika aku juga akan berakhir seperti kedua orang tuaku.

"Kau anak yang sangat manis." tanpa kusangka orang itu berbicara denganku. Tapi ditelingaku seperti suara sang malaikat maut. Saat tangan dingin orang itu menyentuh dahiku tubuhku terasa gemetar takut. Apakah aku akan berakhir seperti kedua orang tuaku? Tidak. Aku tidak menginginkan itu.

"TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK!" kugelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat. Dan tanganku memegang kepalaku kuat. Rasanya aku ingin menjerit tapi tidak bisa. Seakan tenggorokanku tercekat. Kudengar suara langkah kaki pergi menjauh dariku. Semakin jauh. Kuberanikan diriku untuk mengangkat kepalaku dan membuka mata untuk melihat orang itu. Orang misterius yang menghabisi nyawa orang tuaku, didepan mata kepalaku sendiri. Dan kulihat orang itu, berdiri membelakangiku. Dan setelah itu yang kulihat hanyalah gelap, dan terdengar samar-samar sebuah suara.

 _Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi manis! Dan saat itu aku tidak akan melepasmu._

.

.

TIDAAAKKKKK!

Aku terbangun dengan keringat dingin yang membanjiri seluruh tubuhku, dan nafas yang terengah-engah, selalu saja begini. Sampai kapan aku akan terus mengalami mimpi buruk ini. Aku sudah mencoba untuk melupakan kejadian 5 tahun lalu. Tapi kenapa aku selalu dihantui oleh kenangan yang selalu ingin kulupakan. Entahlah aku juga binggung. Kulihat ternyata jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi.

"Lebih baik aku berendam air hangat saja. Untuk meringankan pikiranku." Pikirku setelah sudah lebih tenang. Berendam air hangat bagiku memang dapat menenangkan pikiran. Dan semoga saja bisa sedikit menghilangkan kekalutanku.

Tanpa kusadari saat berendam, air mataku meleleh membasahi pipiku. Aku menangis lagi. Aku sudah lelah seperti ini. Aku ingin sekali menghilangkan mimpi buruk itu. Aku takut. Setelah selesai berendam kuraih pakaian ku. Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku dikantor baruku. Saat ini aku adalah seorang sekretaris diperusahaan ternama dikotaku. Jadi, cepat-cepat aku mempersiapkan diri untuk bekerja. Hari pertama tidak boleh telat. Begitu pikirku.

.

.

.

Hari ini cuaca cukup mendung. Dan entah mengapa aku merasakan firasat buruk. Aku berjalan menuju ke halte bus terdekat. Cukup lama aku menunggu tapi mengapa busnya tak kunjung datang. Aneh. Biasanya jam 7 sudah ada beberapa bus yang datang. Hingga setengah jam kemudian baru ada sebuah bus yang datang kearahku. Setelah bus tepat berhenti didepanku segeralah aku masuk. Tapi ada yang aneh. Penumpang bus ini hanya ada aku. Setelah sampai dikantor, untung saja suasana dikantor tidak aneh seperti tadi. Biasa saja.

Jalan tampak sepi dan langit tampak mendung. Karena ini memang sudah pukul 9 malam. Dan rata-rata semua orang sudah berada dirumah masing-masing. Tapi tidak untukku. Saat ini aku sedang duduk sendiri dihalte bus. Menunggu bus datang dengan ditemani dinginnya angin malam. Tanpa terasa hujan mulai turun.

"Huuh~ rasanya lelah sekali. Padahalkan baru hari pertama kerja, tapi langsung diberi tugas sebanyak itu, melelahkan. Sampai dirumah mandi, terus tidur saja _deh_." Pikirku. Tapi pikiran itu langsung lenyap ketika ponselku berdering. Kulihat tidak tertera nama di layar ponselku.

"Nomor siapa ini? Malam-malam menghubungiku?" lirihku. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi aku langsung mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo, siapa ini?" ucapku pada si penelpon. Tetapi tak ada jawaban dari seberang. "Halo, Siapa ini?" tetap tak ada jawaban. Setelah kutunggu beberapa saat tetap tidak ada suara dari seberang. Mungkin cuma orang iseng. Pikirku. Setelah itu aku berniat untuk menutup telponnya, tapi kuurungkan niatku. Karena aku mendengar ada jawaban dari si penelpon.

"Selamat malam, Sakura Haruno. Kita bertemu lagi setelah 5 tahun!."

DEG!

Jantungku terasa seperti ingin berhenti berdetak. Suara ini… Batinku ngeri, ketika mengingat suara yang selalu menghantuiku.

"S-si-siaapa kau?" kuberanikan diriku untuk bersuara. Tapi sepertinya aku menyesali itu.

"Kau sudah lupa sama aku, eh? Ck ck ck. Aku ada dibelakangmu manis. Sudah kubilang kita akan bertemu lagi. Dan saat itu terjadi aku tidak akan melepasmu!" suaranya terdengar seperti sedang mengejekku. Aku benci itu.

Kali ini aku benar-benar menyesal telah bertanya dan mengangkat telpon itu. Jantungku terpompa begitu cepat dan terasa ingin melompat dari tempatnya. Dengan gerakan slowmotion aku mulai menoleh kebelakang, setelah sepenuhnya kepalaku menoleh kulihat seseorang berdiri tegak sambil meletakkan teleponnya di telinga kanannya. Setelah melihatku dia mulai memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku mantelnya.

"Hai, Kita bertemu lagi manis!" sapanya. Tapi bagiku itu seperti sapaan seorang malaikat maut. Dia berjan mendekat kearahku. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat. Kuharap ini adalah sebuah mempi buruk saja. Kucoba untuk menutup mataku kuat-kuat. Dan berharap ketika aku membuka mata ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Tapi, setelah aku membuka mata orang itu tetap berada didepanku, dan semakin mendekatiku. Kuulangi hal itu berulang-ulang, tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi tapi ini adalah sebuah kenyataan.

"Percuma saja kau melakukan itu berkali-kali. Kau berharap ini adalah mimpi, tapi sayangnya ini adalah nyata. Ingat n-y-a-t-a!" ucapnya dengan penekanan dikata 'nyata', yang mampu membuat kegiatanku berhenti dan aku melebarkan mataku.

"Haha~ kau benar-benar manis. Masih seperti dulu" tawanya yang terdengar biasa-biasa saja. Tapi bagiku itu adalah tawa yang akan mengantarkanku pada maut. Tanpa kusadari jarak antara kami hanya 1 meter. Sontak menyadari hal itu, aku perlahan memundurkan langkahku, sampai akhirnya punggungku menabrak besi pembatas. Orang itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dan menyunggingkan seringai menakutkan.

"Percuma saja kau menghindar" ucapnya datar.

"Tidak! Jangan mendekat! Tidak! TIDAKKKK!" teriakku menggelegar tapi percuma tidak ada orang yang akan mendengar. Karena sekarang sedang terjadi hujan deras. Aku menangis, tanganku meremas kepalaku kuat-kuat. Berulang kali aku berkata dalam hati ini adalah mimpi, ini adalah mimpi. Tapi percuma, ini adalah kenyataan.

TIIDDDAAAAAKKKKKKKK! CRRRAAASSSSZZZZ!

-FIN-

REVIEW?


End file.
